


Paradox: Divide by Zero

by Annabella_JP_McAlistair



Series: Paradox [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Kidnapping, alcohol mention, injection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabella_JP_McAlistair/pseuds/Annabella_JP_McAlistair
Summary: Tsukiyo Aoiro expected her new life in Canada to be unpredictable and exciting. She didn't count on it being quite so dangerous, however. Now trapped in a game of life and death, trapped by several masked figures with sadistic death traps and a horrific idea of a game, Tsukiyo must learn how to survive using her wits and allies. Teamed up with another college student and a former undercover cop, she must go from art student to homicide detective on very short notice.
Series: Paradox [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Paradox: Divide by Zero

“Attention all passengers, this is your captain speaking. We are touching down in Vancouver International Airport in roughly five minutes. We ask that you remain seated until the plane comes to a complete stop.” 

Canada. It was far from Japan, and yet, it didn’t feel like some scary new country. It felt like an inviting home, like when you go to a friends house to watch movies. 

I was accepted into an arts program at a prestigious school in Canada, for my work back home. I’m a graffiti artist, but not the kind that vandalizes property without permission. I make murals for schools, businesses, and other places. I became a bit of a local celebrity because of it. I mean, I’m not saying I’m famous just because a lot of people know me. Gah, now I sound like a narcissist. I shouldn’t start with all this when introducing myself. Obviously when I’m talking to somebody, I should tell them my name first.

Hi, I’m Tsukiyo Aoiro, I was born and raised in Tokyo where I became a well known urban artist. Is that too much? 

I got off the plane, carrying my carry-on luggage and approaching the area to grab the rest of my bags. It wasn’t much: Just clothes and my art supplies. My brother has a lot at his apartment already, so I won’t need to worry. I slipped my backpack on, and lifted my two other bags. Now, where was my brother? 

“Yo, Tsuki!” Said a voice from the line of people waiting for relatives, lovers, and friends. He was holding a sign with our family name on it. I approached, put down my bags, and hugged him. 

“It’s good to see ya again, sis.” He said with a smile. 

“Yea, you too, doofus.” I replied. “So, should we go to your car?”

“Who said I have a car? You can just bus or train everywhere here. Like back home, only well. The trains are up in the air.” He smiled. 

“I am not taking a bus after that flight.” I protested, and he threw up his hands in response. 

“Fine, I’ll get us a cab. But we’re splitting the fare.” He picked up one of my bags and turned around, walking towards the exit of the airport. I followed behind him, my eyes scanning my surroundings. I flipped up the hood of my pink sweater, strands of my light blue hair falling in front of my face. It was raining, I heard it happened a lot in Vancouver. 

My brother, Ryo, was dressed in baggy black jeans and an altered blue jacket. His hair was dyed a darker blue from me. 

We loaded into a taxi, putting the luggage in the trunk. I sat in the back of the car, and my brother told the driver his address. I leaned against the window of the cab, closing my eyes. 

“Tsuki, we’re here. Get up.” Ryo nudged me, and I sat up whilst rubbing the sleep from my eyes. We paid the fare and got out, taking our bags up to his small apartment. It was… a bit of a mess, honestly. I put my stuff in his living room, moving an empty pizza box from his couch so I could sit down. I’d need to clean up, a bit. I went to thank him for letting me stay, but he had already disappeared into his bedroom. It was late, I guess. 

I pulled out my phone, going to make a post on Instagram about the move being successful. I used a picture of the plane from before I had boarded it, then posted it. I scrolled through my feed for a bit before realizing I should probably be focusing on feeding myself. I hadn’t eaten since the morning before. 

I made my way to the kitchen, opening Ryo’s fridge. Leftover pizza, beer… Was that an entire watermelon? I need to go shopping for him too, I guess. I grabbed some pizza and popped it in the microwave. Not the dinner I was hoping for to start my new life in Canada, but you can’t really go wrong with pizza.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

I rolled over, hitting the snooze on my phone. Guh, time to get ready for school. First day of university. I trudged to the bathroom, undressing and stepping into the shower. I sighed as the hot water hit me, feeling it wash over me and wake me up a bit. 

I could hear Ryo on the phone, sounds like he was setting up a gig for tonight. 

“Yo, this is Ryo… Uh-huh? Oi oi, I told ya I can’t work for half pay. I use my own equipment anyway. Hahaha, like I’d wanna use your crap-top of a computer.” 

Yep, sounds like a typical phone call for Ryo, I hope he’s able to find some better DJ gigs soon. I know he’s already struggling with money.

Next was brushing my teeth, doing my hair, and getting dressed. I threw on a comfy pair of galaxy print leggings, and a black hoodie.

“Oh, it’s covered in paint stain.s… ugh, it’s my first day but I don’t have any other clean hoodies.” I let out a sigh, slipping on my trusty sneakers and stepping into a brave new world.

I was nervous, to say the least. It was a new school. A new chapter of my life…

I had every right to be nervous. 

I walked down the halls, holding my book bag to my chest when I heard someone call my name.

“E-excuse me, are you um. Are you Tsukiyo Aoiro?” Asked a husky voice from behind me. I turned around only to see a sculptor I’ve been following for years on social media, shyly looking at me. 

“S-Satoko Uesaka!?” I blurted out, flustered.

“O-oh, you um. Know me?” She seemed to fluster at that as well.

“Y-yeah! I followed you since your ice sculpting video went viral!” 

“You do? I’ve been watching all your videos on YouTube!” 

“Wow, I didn’t realize you actually liked my content. Um, and now we’re going to school together.” I rubbed my arm. “It’s nice to meet you, Satoko.” I gave a soft smile from underneath my face mask. We decided to walk together to class. Unfortunately we weren’t in the same one, though. 

I took my seat next to a freckled boy with curly brown hair. He was kind of cute, to be honest. He looked really tired, and wore a green hoodie. He was drawing something in his sketchbook the entire time, but I didn’t want to pry so I didn’t look too closely. The class was mostly just introductions, and before I knew it the school day was over. 

BUZZ BUZZ. BUZZ BUZZ. BUZZ BUZZ. BUZZ BUZZ.

“Huh? Who’s sending the rapid fire texts?” I pondered aloud, checking my phone. 

(4) NEW MESSAGES FROM: BIG BRO RYO

RYO: Tsukiyo.  
RYO: Meet me at the forest by the school.  
RYO: Got something to show you.  
RYO: -Ryo

“Snrk, when did he start signing his own texts?” I snickered to myself, sending a quick text back.

ME: K, cya then. 

I grabbed my bag and flung it over my shoulder, before running into Satoko and the curly haired boy. 

Satoko waved. “Hey Ts-Tsukiyo, did you meet Calem yet?” 

Calem gave a nod, acknowledging I did, in fact, exist. I waved back to him.

“Oh, no. You sat next to me in class, right? I’m Tsukiyo.” I introduced myself.

“Calem, nice ta meet ya.” He spoke with a rather thick accent. I wasn’t too familiar with them, but if I had to guess I’d say it was Scottish.

“Um, we were going to grab dinner. Did you want to come with?” Satoko asked. 

“Oh, I’d love to but I have to meet my brother first. Where are you eating? I might come by afterwards.” I smiled.

“The Velvet Room, it’s a nice pub Calem showed me.” Satoko explained. “They have live jazz playing, it’s um, really nice and chill.”

“Sure, I’ll drag my brother along then. See ya soon Satoko! Nice meeting you Calem!” I waved before jogging out of the school, walking to the forest.

I turned on my phone’s flashlight; jeez, it got dark quick. I examined the area, my flashlight sweeping as I looked for my brother. Suddenly, something caught my eye.

My flashlight landed on what looked like a shoe. I approached it cautiously, shifting my light up to see… My brother, laying on the ground. Unconscious. I wanted to scream, but in that moment I felt a hand over my mouth. I bit down and tasted leather.

“Silence, Tsukiyo Aoiro. Ryo Aoiro is still alive. Neither of you will die here.” Said the figure behind me. Their voice sounded robotic, and I felt something prick my neck. A needle? Oh god, a needle! I…

I felt tired… I wanted to fight but… 

Everything kept spinning…

… 

… 

… and the world went black

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my editors; Aeris Akamatsu, and Dan Delakim. As well as to Aeris Akamatsu and Coda for the usage of their original characters; Satoko Uesaka and Calem Abercrombie. Another special thanks to Joe for coming up with the title.
> 
> Also a big thanks to my friends, the people from Paradox, and all of you reading.


End file.
